


Bury a Friend

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, The Author Regrets Everything, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?What are you wondering? What do you know?Why aren't you scared of me?-Billie Eilish, Bury a friend





	Bury a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently watched a part of the gameplay of the Telltale series on youtube, then youtube proceded to throw some 'BatJokes' at me. Honestly, I have no idea where this is going or if there actually will be 'BatJokes' honestly I can see why people would pair these two but I don't really see it either. It's a matter of perspective I guess :)
> 
> I jump around a bit because I didn't know what I was writing, I was more practicing for the project I'm currently working on lol If I actually don't do BatJokes I'll change the tags.

The sour taste of cold coffee brought Bruce out of his revery. His other senses kicked in, the scent of metal and wet stone, the chill of the air against his skin. He stretched, sore muscles pulling and a hiss passing through his clenched teeth. He'd been sitting at the computer for too long, long enough that his right leg had gone all pins and needles the moment he'd moved it.

Something was happening to his city, and he couldn't figure it out. Crime had dropped as of late, and the rouge gallery didn't have their henchmen off doing misdeeds like getting supplies or robbing places and people. So what exactly was going on? It hadn't been this quite since Bruce became Batman. "Bruce?"

Squinting, Bruce glanced up to see Alfred standing nearby. He shook himself out of whatever fog had snared his mind and stood, muscles complaining. "Bed for you I believe."

He snorted, Alfred was right as he usually was. But, he couldn't just go to sleep now. He had other things to do, things that he really should check before going to sleep. "Sorry Alfred, I still have to check on a few things."

Alfred sighed, sounding put off. "At least eat something before you leave." And Alfred held up a tray with a few sandwiches on it. It wouldn't hurt to put some food into his body before he went off.

 

* * *

 

Bruce watched from the shadows, the dark street windswept papers, and other debris floating on the nighttime wind. A lone figure turned onto the street and pulled the lapels of their coat closer. He knew that figure, John. Joker. Whichever he was today, and wasn't that a thought. What was the man doing walking around this place? Did John know that Cobblepot ruled this area, did he even care?

He watched the man walk into a supposedly abandoned warehouse and followed through a broken window on the second floor. John made his way to what would have once been an office. Turning on his goggles, Bruce realized they were alone. What was John doing here then if he wasn't meeting someone? He could be early, as to set up traps just in case things went south.

"I know you're there Brucie." He stiffened at John's tone. Like he was tired and hadn't gotten proper sleep in far too long. Bruce stepped out of the inky shadows to face John, "I've noticed a drop in crime, I was patrolling when I spotted you." John nodded and let out a breath. "Good thing too..." And the man was falling forward, Bruce couldn't help himself and snatched John before he could faceplant.


End file.
